House Mates
by Gemini Star01
Summary: T.K.'s mom's out of work, so the Kamiyas decide to help out. And how? By letting the Takaishais move in with them! T.K., Kari, Davis, and everyone else gets just a little more trouble than is really healthy for them...*CH. 3 is UP!!!!*
1. A New Order

__

Ah…This is based loosely on my latest new manga fixation. Marmalade Boy! I love that Manga so much…Well, after heavy doses of that late at night with some corny country western music and having to wake up way to early for weekend swim practice, I came up with this! Expect many strange twists…(Ideas welcome, as always!)

P.S. - I don't know the Kamiya parent's names, I just made it up.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Marmalade Boy, Sailor Moon, Inu-Yasha, Maison Ikkaku, or any other kind of manga/anime/TV-show/books/etc. that have influenced these consecutive ideas on my strange little brain…All of the above may appear in this story, but some may not. I don't know yet.

****

House Matters

Chapter 1: A New Order

Tai and Kari stood awkwardly and suspiciously in the lobby of the Rain Tree restaurant. Tai was in a black suit that he only wore to church, while Kari had on a pale pink dress with white sashes and sailor's collar. Their parents were talking to the host about their reservations in this fancy place, with delicate glass decorations all around that sent colorful lights flashing wherever they were hit.

"You think mom and dad are hiding something?" Kari whispered sarcastically out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I don't know." Tai cocked his head back and forth, just as sarcastically. "Maybe they just felt like dressing us up in our Sunday best on Wednesday and going to an overly-fancy restaurant."

Kari giggled a bit, looking around at the other people. They were all old rich couples, smelling like foot powder and baking soda. She sighed, glancing around. "Still…why do you think we're here?"

"Ah, yes. Here's the reservation." the host nodded, checking them off on the list. "The rest of your party has already arrived."

"'The rest'?" Tai asked. "What 'rest'?"

Kari shrugged. Their parents just gave each other knowing glances as they were lead to their seats by the waiter…

~ * ~ * ~

T.K. sat at the table, eyeing his mother and the other chairs suspiciously. He was in his Odiva High uniform, the best outfit he had since his mother got down-sized at the newspaper office. Internally he wondered how she got the money for this, but his mouth gave his external question:

"Am I meeting some new boyfriend with three kids you want me to get to know?" he asked in a low voice.

"Now why would you say that?" Nancy laughed nervously. She was wearing the navy blue dress she always wore to job interviews, and it made her look quite formal.

"Maybe because we're sitting at a table for six when there's only two of us?" T.K. sighed. "Mom, what's going on?"

"You'll see in a moment." his mother was scanning the people entering the dinning room. "They'll be here any minute now…"

"Who?" T.K. asked again, exasperated.

"There they are!" Nancy exclaimed, standing to greet them. "Jin! Yuni!"

"Nancy!" Mrs. Kamiya hugged the other woman, then allowed her to shake hands with her husband.

T.K.'s eyes widened. "Tai! Kari!"

"T.K.!" the brother/sister pair exclaimed at the same time. Three sets of eyes immediately turned questioningly to their parents.

The adults, however, refused to respond until after drinks, appetizers and dinner had been ordered. The bread and salad was set before them before any of them even opened their mouths.

Finally, T.K. said it. "What's going on here?" he demanded, putting his fork down rather loudly.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Kari asked.

The parents looked at each other with sideways glances, smiling secret smiles and wanting to hold it out. "Why would you think that something was happening?" Mrs. Kamiya asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Mom, we're not stupid, despite how I act." Tai muttered, leaning across the table. "Our families never get together for anything but instant noodles over lunch, and Ms. Takaishai's out of work. What's the big idea?"

"Funny that you mentioned our financial situation…" Ms. Takaishai said in a low whisper, then looked up to talk. "Well kids, you see…"

"_Since_ Ms. Takaishai is having such a hard time with work…" Mr. Kamiya continued for her. "We've decided to…well, help out a bit."

"'Help out'?" all three kids chorused.

"Well, honey…" Ms. Takaishai took it slowly. "Since our rent is a little high, and we can't really afford it right now…"

"…We've agreed that as long as Nancy can keep the money up for the grocery bills…" Mrs. Kamiya continued.

"…That the Takaishais will be moving in with us." the father finished.

There was a stunned silence for a moment. Then T.K. faltered something out in a weak voice: "Moving…in?" he asked slowly. "With the Kamiyas?"

"Well, yes!" Nancy agreed. "It'll only be for a little while, until I find another job so we can pull rent each month."

"But…Mom…" Tai looked between them all. "We've only got one spare room, with a tiny bed. How're they gonna…?"

"Well…" Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "I thought that Nancy could sleep in that bed and T.K. could take a cot in your room, Tai."

"It sounds good to me." Nancy agreed. "T.K., what do you think?"

"Sounds…Okay…I guess." T.K. muttered, though his head was still spinning. Move in…with the Kamiyas? Stay in Tai's room? Right down the hall from…from _her_? He hoped he wasn't turning red at the very thought.

If he was, no one noticed. "Is it alright with you, Tai?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"Okay by me." the older boy shrugged.

"Kari, dear." Nancy turned to the girl. "You've been very quiet. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Ms. Takaishai." Kari sighed. "It sounds okay to me…"

~ * ~ * ~

T.K. lifted the cardboard box out of their almost-empty apartment. Their furniture had been sold already, and the only things they'd really kept were sentimental ones… His favorite things, her favorite things, family photos and various knick-knacks. Most of the stuff they'd kept had already been taken over to the Kamiyas', but he was carrying the stuff from his room himself.

"Well." he muttered to the bare walls, looking around. "This is it. I'll probably never see this place again." he sighed, then shook his head. "Oh well. It's for the best, I suppose. At least we can still eat now…"

He pushed the door open, carrying the box, then set the box down and shut the door behind him. It locked on its own, and the key was back at the main office. No one would go in there again.

"T.K.!"

He turned around and looked. Yolei and Cody were coming down the hall, looking at the box in his hands with surprise. Yolei had her backpack over one shoulder, while Cody carried his Kendo stick.

"Where're you going?" Yolei asked.

Cody looked up at the door, noticing that the Takaishai's name plate was gone. "Are you…moving?"

"Yeah." T.K. smiled pretty good-naturedly. "Mom couldn't hold up the rent anymore, so…"

"Where're you going?" Cody asked.

"Are you gonna change schools?" Yolei sounded a bit worried.

"No, I'm not gonna change schools." T.K. laughed a bit, heading for the elevator. "I'm just moving a few blocks down, that's all."

"Where are you moving?" Cody repeated as they pushed the button to summon the elevator. 

T.K. shook his head, laughing just a bit. "You're not gonna believe this." he muttered under his breath. "We're moving in with the Kamiyas."

Cody and Yolei's reactions were to be expected. "The Kamiyas?" Yolei gasped. "As in, Tai and Kari?"

"Yeah…" T.K. smiled, stepping into the elevator. "Our folks made some weird deal, so we're moving in until mom gets another job…"

There was a silence. "Wow." Cody whispered quietly.

"That's…pretty cool, T.K." Yolei smiled at her friend. "So I'll take it you've got the couch?"

"Nope." T.K. grinned as the elevator clanged to the lobby, his stop. "I'm sharing Tai's room. See ya."

Then he left, leaving his two friends looking at each other in confusion.


	2. Brotherly Advice

__

like the way this story goes…But don't worry, I won't have any yaio couples in here (I just can't write that way…) But I may have some skipping around and some really weird incidents.

As a note: O-DAI-BA. There, happy now? But still, I prefer to spell it O-DI-VA_, just because it looks better in my eyes. Not to mention, I don't want to reprogram my spell check again._

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Marmalade Boy for that matter. I just write this stuff for kicks.

****

House Mates

Chapter 2: Brotherly Advice

T.K. sighed a bit, leaning back on his cot. It all seamed…so fast, the actual moving in part, that he still couldn't believe it.

Tai's room was messy, as usual, but he'd cleaned out half of it to make room for T.K.'s stuff. He'd cleaned out the bottom two drawers of the chest and already had the cot set up when T.K. arrived with his stuff. He'd even moved a few of his soccer posters over so T.K. could put up a couple of his own over his head, where he'd put a basketball shot and some photographs of family and friends.

It was about 9:30 that night. Tai was in the bathroom, showering before bed. T.K. was already dressed in his pajamas, pale blue flannel pants and a matching long-sleeved, button-up shirt. He was already sleepily lying back against the pillow, waiting for the other boy to return and turn out the light.

A giggling, enchanting voice rang suddenly from the door: "I see you're ready."

T.K. jolted up-right. "Kari!" he gasped, turning a slight tinge of pink at the sight of the girl standing in the doorway.

She giggled at him, fetchingly leaning on the door while balancing on one leg. She was dressed in her nightclothes, too, an ankle-length pink nightgown and dark red robe. "You sure you're okay in here?"

"Oh, I'm fine." T.K. assured her, still nervous just a bit at the sight of her in sleepwear. "Really…"

"Alright…" Kari nodded. "If you're sure…Goodnight, T.K." she leaned back towards the closed bathroom door. "'Night Tai. Sleep tight, the both of you."

"Yeah…Goodnight…" T.K. called, then felt his cheeks turn pink with a gentle blush. He leaned back on his cot again, closing his eyes as his head went wandering into space.

Tai came into the room, still dripping wet from his shower. He had on green pajama bottoms, but no top, just his damp towel draped over his shoulders. Entering in, he suddenly realized it was just much too quiet in here.

He leaned over his new roommate, examining his face. He noticed the slight blush crossing T.K.'s cheeks, and the dreamy smile on his lips. Even Tai only took a few seconds to figure out what that combination meant. "Well well well…" he laughed. "I should've known.

T.K.'s eyes flew open and he nearly gagged on his own tongue. "Tai!" he exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

Tai was cocky, as usual, flipping on the lamp by his bed and closing the door. "I _knew_ there was something going on with you!" he chuckled with a tease to his voice. "You like my sister, don't you?"

"W-What?!" T.K. gasped, now turning a dark cherry red. "N-No! I-I-I'm really…"

"You're blushing." Tai pointed to the younger boy's cheeks, then flipped off the overhead light. The lamp still illuminated their faces as he slid under his own covers. "What's up, you shy or something?"

"I guess…" T.K. sighed, defeated, pulling covers over himself. "I'm just…not very good at talking to girls…"

"Say what?" Tai snickered. "With your brother attracting all the ladies? What, he never taught you any of his secrets?"

"Well…no…" T.K. sounded kinds of sad. He leaned back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. "Since…since our parents split…we've never really shared anything…" he sighed. "We were never close enough for stuff like that…"

"Ouch." Tai grimaced. "Family problems. Uck."

There was a bit of silence, then Tai perked up, care-free as ever. "Well, alright then!" he exclaimed. "I'll be glad to help!"

T.K. nearly fell off his cot. "What?!" he cried. "Help out with what?!"

"Winning Kari over, of course-" Tai was suddenly cut off when T.K. clamped both his hands over the older boy's mouth.

"Would you just keep it down?!" he insisted in a whispered. "I don't want the whole building to know about this! Davis lives here too, you know!"

"Well, duh…" Tai pulled his hands off, dropping his voice down to a whisper. "That's why I wanna help. I like Davis and all, but he's not exactly the type I'd want for my little sister."

"And I am?" T.K. asked questioningly.

"Don't question my reasons, okay?" Tai snickered. "Do you want my help or not?"

T.K. thought a minute. Tai wasn't exactly the best you'd want to come to for love advice. He never had too many girlfriends, but that was mainly because they didn't like his hair, and he refused to change it for some chick. "I don't know…"

"Look." Tai leaned forward. "I may not know girls as well as your brother does, but I know my sister better than anybody. There's a whole load of competition, yeah, but she don't give a lick for any one of them. You've already got a good head start, just by bein' her best friend. And you live with her, that makes it twice as easy…"

"Why did you have to include the 'live with her' part?" T.K. muttered under his breath. "Just 'cause I like her, doesn't mean I'm a pervert…"

"Well?" Tai sighed, lifting himself up to one arm on his bed. "Do you want my help, or not?"

T.K. thought a moment, then nodded. "Thanks, Tai…"

"No prob." Tai smiled. "I'm glad to. Now listen, what you've gotta do is…"

~ * ~ * ~

Matt his navy blue chrome motorcycle pulled up to the curve. Pulling off the dark blue sunglasses and the silver helmet for a moment, he looked up at the window of the Kamiya's apartment. He could see T.K. moving inside the window, talking excitedly with Tai.

Matt felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Tai mussing his little brother's hair, and T.K. didn't even complain about it. He just laughed a bit, one of the only things he'd ever done with him.

Matt leaned on the horn, honking it three times. T.K. glanced out the window, then opened it to wave down at his brother. "Hey Matt!" he called, all smiles. "I'll be right down!"

He shut the window again, turning to leave. Tai shooed him out the door, then waved to Matt before sitting down to work on the computer a minute. Matt sighed, annoyed. This was the only thing he didn't like about his brother moving in with the Kamiyas. It was great that his mom didn't have to worry about money anymore, but T.K. and Tai were getting awful…close. Matt hated to admit it, but he was dastardly jealous of his long-time friend.

At least the two _real _brothers got a chance every month or so to get out together. It was usually an afternoon that included a movie, lunch at one place or another, then one-on-one basketball until Matt got tired of loosing to his brother, who'd gotten their dad's height and their mom's agility, and so had more skill for the game. 

T.K. ran out of the building's double doors. "Hi, Matt!" he laughed, jumping effortlessly into the side car of his brother's cycle. "What's with the look?"

Embarrassed, Matt quickly wiped the thoughtfully-jealous expression off his face, replacing it with an excited grin. "It's nothing." he finally shrugged. "Just thinking about school next year."

"Ew, don't do that!" T.K. made a face, sticking his tongue out. "It's summer vacation! School can wait!"

Matt laughed as he brother put the spare helmet on. He revved up the engine and the two sped away down the street. Matt, his eyes hidden behind the dark blue sunglasses, was still thinking that same thought:

_"There's no way I'm letting Tai take my place." _he thought, the green monster of jealousy perking up in the back of his head. _"T.K.'s my little brother…And it's gonna stay that way…"_

~ * ~ * ~

Kari took a deep breath, rubbing her hands together. She rushed forward and leapt out, hands-first, and hit the mat for her front flip. She landed on her feet, but fell flat on her back afterwards.

"Ow…" she groaned sitting back up.

"Gymnastics not your strong point, Kari?" Nami asked, helping her friend up.

"I hate gymnastics." Kari groaned, rubbing her back. "I'd rather be dancing."

"Hey, we're done, right?" Akane asked, looking mischievous. "Let's go watch the guys play!"

It didn't take long for them to be over at the boy's court. They'd been doing soccer lately, but since it was wet and stormy outside, they'd moved in for a basketball game.

"Look!" Nami called. "It's already started!"

And it had. The boys, half of them in white and the other half in red, were dodging in and around each other, bouncing the ball and trying for the basket. One certain blonde-haired player stood out pretty well, running into long face-offs with a certain goggle boy.

"Takaishai does it again." Akane sighed, watching him score a basket. "You're really lucky, Kari, he's so cool!"

"Huh?"

"And he's a hottie, too!" Nami swooned. "Strong, sweet, cute…What a guy! But he's totally got the hots for you…"

"Now, hang on a minute!" Kari exclaimed. She looked between her two friends wildly. "Whattya mean by that, we're just friends!!"

"Really?" Akane asked. "But he's been walking you to school, hasn't he?"

"Well, ya…" Kari hesitated, thinking quietly. _"There's no way I can tell them we're living in the same apartment! What'll they think?!"_

"Girls, watch out!" someone called from the court.

Kari looked up, just as a missed shot from the game went flying into their group. It hit Kari square in the face, knocking her senses for a loop. She fell backwards, accidentally hitting the back of her head on the hard bleaches, just enough to knock her out cold.

"Kari!!" Nami and Akane exclaimed together. Their friend didn't respond.

T.K. and Davis ran over. "Hey, Kari!" Davis cried, shaking her. "Wake up, would ya?"

"Oh, smooth move, Davis!" somebody in the background called.

"Whattya mean?!"

"That was your stray ball!"

"Was not!"

"Just shut up, would you?" T.K. snapped. He bent down and very gently picked the unconscious girl up off the floor, letting her arms dangle over one side and her legs on the other. He looked at her a moment, then started carrying her towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, T.A.?" Davis demanded, turning red.

"I'm taking her to the nurse's office." T.K. muttered calmly. "We wanna make sure she's not hurt too bad." he thought a moment, then looked up again. "Hey Nami, would you get her uniform?"

"S-Sure." Nami nodded, then hurried to the locker room to fetch Kari's clothes.

With that, T.K. hurried out of the gym and down to the stark white office of the school nurse.

~ * ~ * ~

"Thank you for bring her down her, Mr. Takaishai." the nurse sighed as the boy tucked the girl into one of the free beds. "She should wake up in a moment, but I'll go get some ice to help with the ache she's bound to have."

"That's good, Nurse Hamiki." T.K. sighed. He was sitting by Kari's bedside, waiting as the nurse disappeared to tend to other patients.

T.K. looked down at Kari thoughtfully. _"She looks really…pretty…"_ he thought. _"She's…still out, right…? I mean, she wouldn't know if I…"_

He looked back. The nurse was still working on someone else, she wouldn't be back her for a little while. T.K. took a deep breath, then leaned over the sleeping patient and gently touched lips…

Kari stirred a bit, opening her eyes slight. _"Oh…my head…"_ she groaned in her mind. Then she realized what was happening and snapped her eyes closed again.

T.K. straightened, looking down. She hadn't moved, not an inch. He gazed at her thoughtfully again, then turned and left.

As soon as he was gone, Kari sat up in surprise, cupping her hands over her mouth and blushing beat red. _"What…was that?!" _she thought with a gulp. _"What did he just do? T.K., what the heck were you thinking?!"_


	3. Long Weekend

__

This actually is very **very** heavily influenced by Marmalade Boy, if you couldn't tell. The scene in the nurse's office is one case in particular, as is the parents packing up and leaving for a while. Actually the later storyline will have lots of influence in it, but that's not for a while…

Also, I'm trying to put a bunch of different fights/relationships in here. One of 'em is Tai vs. Matt, just being what seamed appropriate here. My problem is, I don't know how Matt's going to act next (I hate writing for him…He's so bottled-up, you're supposed to tell the reader what he's thinking when you really have no idea) There are others, too, but I don't wanna spoil it. Somebody please help me with Matt, I really need it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Marmalade Boy. I just have a lot of free time on my hands.

****

House Mates

Chapter 3: Long Weekend

Kari brushed her hair nervously. It was 10 in the morning, and it was a long weekend so she had every right to be in her room for this long. She knew she aught to be in the dinning room with the others, seeing as she'd been up almost two hours, but she really didn't feel like it today.

She brushed her fingers against her lips, remembering the kiss from gym class the day before. She'd faked a stomach ache and skipped dinner last night to avoid seeing him. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to see him. It was just that, she didn't know how to handle things around him now…

There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" she called.

Her mother opened up the door, smiling. "Oh good, you're awake." she sighed. "I just wanted to tell you we're off, sweetie."

"Off?" T.K. stuck his head out of Tai's room. He looked a little flustered, like he'd just been woken up, and his hair was messier than usual. His mom was standing by the door, occasionally reaching over and trying to re-adjust his tangled blonde mop. "Off where?"

"Didn't we tell you?" Ms. Takaishai smiled. Both kids shook their heads. "Well… I've got a friend I'm going to visit in Yokohama…"

"Your dad's already left for his business trip." Mrs. Kamiya was checking things off in her head. "And Tai's got a soccer tournament in Toyama, so I'm coming along with him."

"We'll be gone all weekend." Nancy smiled. "So you two'll have to look after the house!"

"All…weekend?" Kari gulped.

"Tai!" Ms. Takaishai called. "Are you ready?"

"Just a sec." Tai came out of the bathroom door, dressed in his green-and-blue soccer uniform and crossed the hall into his room. "Just let me get something real quick…"

As he entered the room he grabbed T.K. by the collar and yanked him in. T.K., in mid-yawn, was taken off-guard and nearly fell over. "This is it." Tai whispered.

"What?" T.K. asked, pushing the door shut. "What are you talking about?"

"This is your chance." Tai grinned mischievously. "Think about it. This weekend, you'll have Kari here all to yourself."

T.K. looked at him a moment, the it hit him. "You conned your mom into going with you?!"

Tai grinned, grabbed his jacket and hurried out. In a matter of minutes he, his mom and Ms. Takaishai were out the apartment door and on their way.

T.K. and Kari stood in the hall, a little stunned. Kari looked at him a bit nervously. _"This is…impossible…"_ she thought. _"T.K. and I…here…together…alone!"_

T.K. scratched his head, still looking tired. He glanced over at Kari. "I'm gonna go take a shower." he muttered. "I'll be out later."

"Okay." Kari tried to smile. "I'll get breakfast started, then."

He disappeared into the bathroom, then Kari slapped herself mentally as she went into the kitchen. _"Get a grip, girl." _she muttered in her head. _"He's not any different… You probably just dreamed about that kiss. I mean, you were knocked out. Anything's possible…"_

She could hear her friend's voices in her head, though. _"He's totally got the hots for you…" _What if it was true? Good lord, what would she do if…the guy living with her family…her best friend…really fell _in love_ with her?!

T.K. glanced over at her, cursing Tai in his mind, then rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Is it okay for me to use the shower?"

"G-Go ahead." Kari stammered. "I'll go…get breakfast ready…"

T.K. disappeared into the bathroom, and few minutes later Kari could hear running water. She shook her head, pushing the thoughts out of her mind. "It was a dream." she told herself, determined to make it true, and went into the kitchen to start on some bacon and eggs for the both of them.

She pushed the food onto a serving plate twenty minutes later, then set it on the middle of the table to wait for T.K. It would be at least another ten minutes, she'd discovered that he always took nice, long showers because he adored the hot water. They were all lucky he didn't have as much hair as Tai did…he'd take over an hour.

Kari reached over and pulled her school binder to her. Digging around in the second pocket, she pulled out her history project for this semester. It was your basic genealogy project: Research and draw your family tree, stretching back at least five generations, including names, marriage information, and dates of birth and death.

Kari sighed, setting the paper down. Bore-ing. But she did need to get to work on it, it was due in two weeks and she only had her brother, parents and grandparents. She found herself subconsciously wondering how far T.K. was with his project…

The door bell rang, a loud tone that echoed through the apartment. Kari looked up from the tabled, pushing her tree chart away a moment. "Who could that be?" she asked herself, standing to go answer the door.

She opened it to be face by a familiar, cheery and slightly annoying smile radiating from the face of a brown-haired boy. The pair of goggles holding his hair back glared in the sunlight, making it obvious.

"Hi Kari!" Davis grinned a wide grin, waving. "What's up?"

"Davis!" Kari gasped, jumping a bit and putting a hand to her chest. "Good lord, you scared me! What're you doin' here?"

"Well, I ran into your mom yesterday." Davis tried to sound casual. "And she said she was going with Tai to his tournament, and…" he shrugged, pretending to smile sheepishly. "I figured it wasn't safe for you to be here all alone, so I thought I'd come to keep you company…"

"That's very nice, Davis." Kari smiled, letting her friend in. "But you see, I'm not here alone…"

"Hey Kari…" T.K. came wandering out from down the hall, a towel over his bare shoulders. He was wearing a pair of white pants, but had come down to get a clean shirt from the laundry room. "It smells good. Hope that's breakfast."

Kari could see the panic register in Davis's eyes as his pupils suddenly shrank to the size of pin pricks. "T…T.S.!" he gasped, pointing. "What the heck are you doin' here?!"

"It's T.K." the other boy corrected automatically. "And I could ask you the same thing, Davis. It's 10:30."

Davis turned to Kari, who was flushing a bit red. "What…" he asked slowly, trying to compose himself. "Is he…doing…in your apartment…with…without…"

"What, didn't you know?" T.K. asked, coking his head to one side. "We told everybody, didn't we?"

"I never told him." Kari shrugged, reaching to fill her plate.

"Neither did I." T.K. shrugged. "But you think a guy would notice…"

"Notice _what?!_" Davis demanded.

T.K. glanced at Kari out of the corner of his eye, then turned back to his goggle-clad friend, face set very serious, but jokingly at the same time. "I live here."

Almost instantly, Kari knew he'd said the wrong thing. Davis's eyes dilated down to close to nothing, and a frightened sweat was pouring down his face. _"YOU'RE WHAT?!" _he screeched, turning blue in the face. "How can…there's no way you…"

"Honestly, get your mind out of the gutter." Kari put her hands on her hips. "Ms. Takaishai's out of work, so she and T.K. are staying here with my family. He's sharing Tai's room, okay? That's all."

"That's…all?" Davis muttered, looking relieved.

"That's all." T.K. shrugged. He was grinning. "You are such a perv, Davis."

"I am not!!" Davis started to panic. "I wasn't thinking about…I mean, I didn't really…I mean, you made it sound like…"

"Oh, calm down." Kari laughed. She pulled a shirt down out of the laundry and tossed it at T.K. "Here. Go put this on, then we can have a little breakfast, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." T.K. gave a over-exaggerated salute, then disappeared down the hall.

Kari turned and smiled at Davis. "Come on then, fill up a plate." she said gesturing to the pile of eggs and bacon. "I can make plenty more if we need it."

Davis moved to the plate, but his mind was still angry. T.J. was living here, with Kari, in the same house…if he tried anything funny with her, he was dead!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Okay, I know this was short, but I wanna leave this up to you: What should happen next? What should Davis do? Should I have Tai and Matt get into *another* fight? And really, I'm serious, what happens with Kari and T.K. now that Davis knows they're living together…alone…for the next three days? Please review, or e-mail, or something! I need to know!!!!


End file.
